


It’s You

by bittersweetbaby



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Newt, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, death cure trailer, literally just them getting it on, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetbaby/pseuds/bittersweetbaby
Summary: After seeing the Death Cure Trailer, and Newtmas’s almost kiss, I had to make a fanfic. Basically just them having their first kiss and then getting it on.





	It’s You

**Author's Note:**

> hey my fellow sinners. 
> 
> This is my first smut. 
> 
> Like very first. 
> 
> So I hope it meets some of your expectations. Sorry if it doesn’t. 
> 
> Feel free to leave some kudos or comments:)

Newt hummed quietly as he took his first bite of the soup in his hands. It had been days since he's eaten, Thomas too.

Newt glanced up to see Thomas frowning into his food, eyebrows furrowed and lips turned down.

"You alright there, Tommy?" He asked, mildly concerned. His friend was always troubled, but this time it seemed to be something else than their daily problems.

Thomas opened his mouth and tried to think of something that will make sense. Something that will make Newt understand.

He closed his mouth and rubbed his eyes.

"Tommy?" Newt tried again, setting down his soup can, intent on giving his undivided attention.

"She didn't know." Was what first stumbled out. He wanted to take it back, but it was already out there.

"She didn't know this was how it was going to turn out. It can't be her fault." Thomas tried to elaborate, twisting his fingers together nervously.

Thomas waited for a response.

He waited.

And waited.

The boy had failed to say anything. Thomas refused to look up from his hands, afraid to see the disappointed look on his friend's face.

Thomas look in a deep breath and finally glanced up, but was immediately taken back by the look pressed into Newt's features.

He was livid.

His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into a fist, his knuckles turning white. Thomas could see his chest moving quickly.

Thomas didn't know what to say, or what to do. He just sat there and waited, fingers tingling with nerves.

"Don't tell me you still care." Newt finally spit venomously.

Thomas tried to stutter a reply but fell short when Newt jumped to his feet and began making is way over to him.

Thomas clumsily leaped up and tried to back away, a little scared at how truly mad his friend looked.

"Don't tell me you still care about her!" He screamed, grasping Thomas's shoulders and pushing him back.

"I don't!" He tried, not knowing if it was the truth or not.

Newt didn't buy it.

He pushed and pushed until Thomas's back hit a brick wall roughly. Their bodies pressed flush against each other.

"Don't lie to me!" Newt cried and got up into his space, hands grasping tightly on his jacket.

"Newt, please. I don't care about her!" Thomas sniffed and gripped Newt's shoulders hard, trying to make the boy listen.

"I don't care about her!"

Newt froze and his eyes closed. His head lagged a little and the grip on Thomas's jacket loosened.

It was quiet for a moment, except for their heavy breathing. But it gave Thomas a minute to realize how close they actually were.

His legs were spread and Newt's had tangled between them. Their chests fell and rose together, and their arms wrapped around each other.

"Please." Thomas mumbled and it made the boy finally open his eyes.

Newt's pupils were dilated to the point where you couldn't see a pinch of the warm hazel that usually pooled sincerely in his eyes.

He didn't say anything back, just continued to breathe roughly and stare into Thomas's eyes, as if searching for his soul or his will to live.

Thomas scanned over his face, and surprised himself when he found that he couldn't look away from the way Newt's lips were sinfully parted, shining with spit in such a way that he just wanted a taste. Just a little taste was all he needed.

He couldn't help it when Newt's tongue peaked out and swipe over his lips teasingly, his eyes followed the movement. It was a unnecessary move, but it confirmed to them that they knew what they needed.

Each other.

When their lips finally crashed together, it was almost painful.

There was too much teeth and an excessive amount of tongue, but it was goddamn perfect.

Their lips slid together perfectly and messily. Newt nipped his lower lip and he couldn't help but let out a moan against the boy's lips.

Their hands grabbed and pulled, as if trying to take in their fill of the other before the world exploded into tiny bits of nothingness.

When their hips finally clashed, both boys groaned and couldn't help the fierce frenzy it set them into.

Grabbing.

Pulling.

Grinding.

Moaning.

They pulled away for air at one point. A string of spit followed and Newt swiped his tongue across his lips to chase the taste.

"I don't care about her."

Newt searched his face for a lie, and couldn't find it.

"I know."

Thomas smiled sweetly and brought his free hand up to the boy's cheek, where he caressed the soft skin there. Thomas ran his eyes over the beauty in front of him and felt his heart pound.

Newt's cheeks were flushed with rouge, his eyes wide and his lips were swollen and raw with kisses.

Thomas swallowed loudly, because he had done this. He opened his mouth and muttered words that made lips smile and eyes crinkle.

"Kiss me?"

~

It was cold.

Like really fucking cold.

Who knew it got below zero in the desert at night?

Newt and Thomas were held up in one of the broken down, falling apart buildings, which basically offered zero shelter.

The two were huddled together in a corner, trying to calm their shivering and quiet the chattering of teeth. They were basically on top of each other, trying to steal heat from ones body.

Thomas turned his head and smiled when his nose bumped against Newt's. They were that close.

Thomas stared at his (boy?)friend fondly, as it took his mind off the fact he couldn't feel his toes.

Newt noticed the stare and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Thomas shrugged and trialed his gaze to his pink lips that quivered slightly from the chilling breeze. "I'm just appreciating." He murmured hoarsely.

Newt rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the blush that tinted his cheeks. Thomas wondered how far the color went. It would certainly sweep down his chest in a vibrate manner. And maybe it would slide down lower... and lower...

Thomas had to bite his cheek hard to try and flush the dirty thoughts from his mind, because Newt was on his lap, and would most definitely feel his excitement. Also, they were in no place to carry out the act he so wanted to. It was cold and bare, and Thomas wanted to lay Newt down and take his time, taking apart the boy piece by piece in a safe, loving space.

His plan on calming down didn't work.

At all.

Newt shifted slightly in his lap and Thomas almost groaned at the pressure put on his crotch. His grip on the boy's hips tightened as Newt continued to wiggle around, seemingly trying to get comfortable.

Newt did a full turn, and ended up full on straddling Thomas. The blonde leaned forward and set his head in the crook of Thomas' neck, pressing his lips to the bare skin there.

Thomas was breathing heavily now, his grip on Newt's waist was iron strong, knowing it would most definitely leave bruises.

He was slightly confused when he felt a smile stretch onto the boy’s mouth before realizing that Newt knew what he was doing.

"Newt." Thomas whined and laid his head on the concrete wall behind them.

Newt raised his head and had the most cocky smirk plastered on his face. "Yes?"

Thomas let out a large exhale and swallowed. "You've got to stop."

He cocked his head and faked confusion. "Stop what?"

Thomas groaned and closed his eyes. "Seriously."

He leaned in and whispered softly in Thomas's ear. "Am I doing anything wrong, Tommy?"

Thomas almost gasped when Newt punctuated his words by rolling their hips together. "Fuck."

"What was that?" Newt huskily murmured again, continuing the slow stirs of his hips.

Thomas grit his teeth and decided that he was going to burst if he didn't get what he needed. And Newt's light teasing wasn't helping anything.

Thomas positioned his hands and legs before completely switching their positions. He brought Newt under him and towered above him, spreading his legs so he could bury between them.

Newt's eyes were wide with surprise, but blown with lust and animalistic need. His mouth had dropped open and his breathing hitched.

"You're going to regret that teasing." Thomas hissed and brought his lips down so they could meet in a clash of teeth.

They went on roughly kissing with the occasional bite, and Thomas felt his hands start to wander over the slim, toned chest, past the strong thighs and down the mile-long legs.

Newt raised his legs to drape them over Thomas' hips and pulled, bringing them impossibly closer.

Thomas pulled back a little to press a soft kiss to the side of the blond's mouth, before trailing wet kisses down his chin and in the hollow of his throat.

Newt let out a small whimper when a harsh bruise was sucked onto a sweet spot above his collarbone. He let his hands slide up and bury themselves in the soft, chestnut hair, pulling tight when his neck continued to be attacked.

Thomas' hands slipped under his lover's shirt and dragged his nails down Newt's stomach, basking in the shivers and whimpers it earned him.

Newt pulled Thomas near him again and brought their lips together, opening his mouth and letting the other sneak in his tongue and explore him.

"I need you." Newt whined into his mouth and Thomas smiled into the kiss, and just nodded. "I know."

Newt pulled back and forced him to look at him. "Can we?"

Thomas was a little speechless at the moment. He's always wanted this, so much, and it almost shook him to the core that he could finally have what was his.

He snapped out of it and nodded hastily. "If you want this."

Newt nodded vigorously. "Please Tommy, please."

Thomas snapped back and scurried over to one of their packs they had, immediately pouring out the contents and searching for something that could be used in lieu of lube, since it was the last thing they'd think to pack.

He found a tube of healing oil and cheered, thanking whatever made him want to pack the item.

He turned back and paused for a moment, wanting to drink in the sight of the blond squirming on the ground before him. Thomas was broke out of his haze when Newt called out to him, brokenly.

"I'm coming." He hushed and quickly made his way back to the needy boy, who immediately brought their lips together in a rushed pull.

Thomas pulled back and showed him the tube of oil, making sure they were thinking of the same thing. Newt hurriedly nodded and grabbed at Thomas' shirt.

Neither felt the cold anymore. The heat between them escaped and swirled around them like a blanket.

Thomas leaned back and let his fingers rest on the button of Newt's pants, making sure it was okay to take them off completely.

"Please." Newt breathed, and he compiled, unbuttoning them with a quick snap, and rolled them off.

He threw the pants to the side, and bit his lips at the new, uncharted territory that he needed to explore right away.

Thomas skimmed his hands down the soft, milky thighs and brought his head down to press a sweet kiss to them, before nipping with his teeth and running his tongue over the red mark to soothe it.

Thomas smiled at the high-pitched moans that fell from the blond's mouth and made his way to the top of Newt' briefs, pressing a quick kiss to them before hooking his fingers under them, ready to pull them off.

"This okay?" Thomas asked, and Newt let out a shaky yes.

Thomas pulled down the briefs with the help of Newt raising his hips, and tossed them aside with the pants.

Newt hissed as the pressure was finally relieved, but then almost cried when Thomas let his tongue swipe his tip.

"Fuck!" Newt gasped when the wet heat of Thomas' mouth had fully enwrapped his dick, sucking greedily. His hands shot up and once again tangled themselves in messy hair.

Thomas licked a thick stripe down to the base and up again, fully enjoying himself as Newt squirmed underneath him.

"Tommy... I need...." Newt gasped, trying to signal what he needed.

Thomas pulled off and looked into Newt's eyes and nodded, reaching his hand out to feel for where he'd set the oil.

He popped open the cap and drizzled a large amount onto his two fingers, rubbing them together, trying to heat up the oil.

Newt spread his legs more when Thomas scooted closer, smiling when the dark-haired boy suddenly looked nervous.

"It's okay." Newt breathed and wrapped a hand around his wrist, leading his hand in help.

Thomas let out a deep exhale and put a steadying hand on Newt's thigh before bringing his two fingers down and gave a little testing rub to his hole

He felt his nerves calm when Newt had let out a small moan, knowing he was doing something right.

He rimmed the area before slipping the very tip of his finger inside of Newt, swallowing roughly when his finger seemed to get sucked in deeper and deeper.

Thomas glanced up to see Newt looking back at him, bottom lip being gnawed on. He seemed to know what Thomas was asking, and nodded.

Thomas wet his lips and brought his second finger up to play, slowly slipping it in next to the other. He immediately froze when Newt cussed loudly.

"Bloody hell, that kinda hurts." Newt panted and wiped his forehead.

"Do you want me to stop?" Thomas rushed, eyes wide with concern.

"Hell no."

Thomas smiled and began continuing his movements with his fingers, working on stretching Newt out in preparation.

Thomas crooked his fingers and felt them hit something. He immediately knew what it was when Newt threw his head back and moaned obscenely.

"Do that again." He panted and scraped his fingernails on the ground underneath him.

Thomas nodded, completely entranced by the sight of his fingers disappearing into boy beneath him.

"One more." Newt mumbled, arm thrown lousily over his face and he grinded down onto the fingers inside him.

Thomas poured more oil onto his third finger and slowly slid it in next to the others, slowly moving them in and out.

"I'm good, Tommy." Newt slurred and wiggled his bottom.

Thomas was sad to slowly drag his fingers out of the silky heat, but he reminded himself what was next and compiled.

Newt sat up and crawled over to Thomas, biting his lip while undoing his jeans. He slid them off his legs along with his underwear.

Newt placed his hands behind Thomas' neck and pulled him down and on top of him, connecting their lips softly while grabbing for the oil.

Newt coated his fingers in the substance and brought his hand over to Thomas's dick, wrapping his hand around the base and coating it with the oil.

Thomas groaned at the first touch, leaning into it and closing his eyes in pleasure.

Newt released his grip and laid back, pulling Thomas with him. He hitched his legs over the brunette's hips and pulled him in closer.

Thomas set his one hand next to Newt's head,  
leaning down and pressing a heated kiss to his lips, before scooting closer and pressing the tip to the boy's entrance, immediately closing his eyes.

"Fuck." Newt mumbled, and moved his hips as a green light to push in more.

Thomas felt his heart pound as he slowly slipped in, inch by inch. The heat surrounding him was completely intoxicating, making his head light and wasted.

Newt clutched at his shoulders and cried out, the burning pain was so much, but the satisfaction of being so full was so much better.

When he was fully surrounded, Thomas was panting. Sweat trickled down his back and pooled behind his neck. His hands shook where they were placed next to Newt's head, keeping himself upright.

Newt needed a minute. His teeth were clenched as the stinging pain barely started to leave, but his chest was tight and he was soaring.

It took everything Thomas had not to move right away, but he waited for Newt's signal.

Newt opened his eyes and nodded hastily. "Move. Please."

Thomas didn't need to be told twice. He slowly started to grind his hips and pulled out halfway, before pushing back it.

The air left his lungs at the feeling that swirled in his stomach. Thomas squeezed his eyes shut and shallowly thrust his hips again, letting out tiny groans at each pull.

"Harder." Newt moaned, and dug his fingernails into Thomas's shoulders in pleading.

"Fuck." Thomas breathed. He pulled out to the tip, waiting a second before slamming back in. Newt cried out and wrapped his legs tighter around Thomas. He felt his stomach churn and tears prick his eyes.

Thomas set a punishing pace. He buried his face into the damp neck underneath him and bit down hard, relishing in the pleasured cry that echoed around them.

Newt wasn't even there anymore. Too taken by the burst of sharp pleasure that racked throughout his body with every thrust. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth agape as moans continuously poured out.

Thomas was barely keeping himself up. His arms were shaking and he bit his lip harshly, tasting metallic.

He leaned down and pressed their mouths together. It was barley a kiss, just the two of them swallowing each other's sounds greedily.

Both felt their stomachs clenching too soon, knowing they wouldn't be able to last for much longer.

"Tommy, i'm gonna..." Newt mumbled, grasping at his shoulders hard.

Thomas felt it too, and he nodded, leaning down next to Newt's ear. "Come for me." He demanded huskily.

Newt immediately stiffened and cried out, throwing his head back and releasing onto his stomach in white, endless streams.

"Fuck." Thomas grunted, feeling Newt tighten around him threw him headfirst into his own orgasm.

Thomas collapsed on top of Newt and groaned, feeling so spent as his head was in the clouds.

Newt chuckled and thread his fingers into the sweaty hair of the younger boy on top of him, pulling on it to try and bring their mouths together.

Thomas raised his head weakly and connected their lips in a soft, sweet kiss that made both their hearts sing.

Thomas pulled back and looked into Newt's eyes seriously. "It's you."

Newt furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Thomas licked his lips and shrugged. "When you asked if I still cared about her. It’s not her I care about, it’s you.”

Newt blinked rapidly.

"It's you.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on my tumblr!  
> @bittersweet-newt
> 
> ~nicky


End file.
